Love is for Children
by Nobodyshoulddiealone
Summary: OS SLASH. Loki/Clint. Il cherchait un homme capable de le comprendre, de prendre soin de lui. Chose qu'il n'était visiblement pas capable de faire tout seul. Il était là, juste sous ses yeux, depuis le début. L'amour c'est pour les enfants, Clint. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de l'aimer à ta façon. La réciproque étant également valable.


**OS Loki/Clint**

Présence de relations sexuelles explicites entre Hommes.

Si vous ne souhaitez pas lire ce passage, cessez de lire l'histoire

à partir du première trait gris après celui du titre jusqu'à celui d'après.

Les rewiews sont appréciées, vraiment, j'insiste ;)

* * *

Love is for Children

* * *

**« Mais enfin Clint ! Un site de rencontre ? T'es devenu dingue ? Loki est revenu avec ****son super sceptre et t'as ensorcelé à nouveau ?! »**

**« Natasha ! Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus me parler de ça »**

**« Pardon… Mais enfin Clint ! Un site de rencontre ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux t'inscrire là-dessus ? »**

**« Bah... tu as la réponse dans ta question Nat' ! Pour faire des rencontres par exemple »**

**« Ah oui, suis-je bête… » **Elle me met une claque à l'arrière de la tête. **« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Clint Francis Barton ! »**

**« Natasha Romanoff, cesse d'utiliser mon nom complet. C'est trop bizarre. »**

**« Et tu penses que t'inscrire sur un site de rencontre n'est pas bizarre ? »**

**« Fais gaffe Nat' tu commences à devenir hystérique… »** Répliquais-je, moqueur.

Son regard devient noir… oups ! Je crois que la veuve noire veut me tuer. Je m'empresse de partir vers la porte mais elle me rattrape par l'oreille comme si je n'étais qu'un gosse.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Clint ? »**

**« Mais rien. J'en ai juste … marre d'être seul c'est tout. J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un soit là à m'attendre quand je rentre de mission. »**

**« L'amour c'est pour les enfants Barton ! » **Me réponds Natasha.

**« Pour toi, peut-être. Mais moi, vois-tu je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le connaître, alors je vais le chercher »**

Je ne peux empêcher la lassitude qui transparait dans ma voix. Natasha me regarde, sceptique, comme si j'allais soudainement crier « je déconne ! » sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne rigole pas.

**« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes mettre dans ton profil ? Je pense qu'il demande la profession, non ? »**

**« Et bien… je travaille dans la Défense. »**

**« Ah oui, tu as raison Clint, commencer une relation par un mensonge pour qu'ensuite quelqu'un aille la voir en lui annonçant que tu es mort en mission. Elle ne sera pas du tout étonnée. »**

Natasha quitte la pièce, en colère. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol, si tu savais Nat' … Sur ce formulaire je ne cocherais pas 'féminin' à la question « Intéressé par ? » Moi, ce que je veux, c'est un homme, qui sera capable de tout entendre à propos de ce que je fais dans la vie, qui ne m'en voudra pas de venir pleurer dans ses bras parce que mon cerveau a été contrôlé par un Dieu et que je continue à en faire des cauchemars. Seulement pour ça, il faudrait que cet homme soit lui aussi du SHIELD.

Ils ne comprennent pas. Tous, sans exception, ils ne comprennent pas. Être contrôlé par Loki c'est comme être spectateur de ses propres actes. J'ai tué des hommes, innocents. Alors oui, c'est vrai j'en ai déjà tué, seulement ceux-là, on m'avait donné ordre de les tuer pour une cause qui me semblait juste, et non pas pour permettre la conquête de la Terre à un Dieu mégalomane.

Je veux juste quelqu'un qui m'écoute pour une fois. Pas quelqu'un qui me dira d'arrêter d'en parler quand j'ai justement envie d'en discuter, d'expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti. Pas quelqu'un qui me dira d'oublier cet épisode de ma vie sous prétexte que ce n'était pas vraiment moi, que je n'étais qu'une machine au service d'un sorcier. Je ne veux et ne peux oublier ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai entendu.

Loki n'est rien de plus qu'un adolescent tentant de rendre son père fier de lui. Tout ce qu'il a fait était une preuve pour son père afin de montrer qu'il était tout aussi capable de régner sur Asgard que Thor. Quand nous étions seuls tous les deux, nous discutions. Il me confiait ses peurs, ses faiblesses, et même si je n'étais pas moi-même, je comprenais.

**« Tiens, tiens… Le Faucon… »**

Je me retournais, en une fraction de seconde, ma main saisit une flèche dans mon carquois et la place sur mon arc, le tout tourné vers l'ennemi. Loki.

**« Tout doux, Barton. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais mort avant même que la pensée de la mort ne te parvienne »**

**« Loki ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Asgard, dans une prison, ou mort ?! »** Demandais-je, furieux.

**« Mais j'ai été puni, Faucon. On m'a interdit tout usage du tesseract, on m'a aussi consigné dans ma chambre mais les 150m² qui la composent m'étouffent, j'avais besoin de sortir. Et quoi de mieux comme sortie qu'une visite à mon oiseau préféré ? »** Susurre-t-il, en s'avançant vers moi.

**« Tu … Tu as été… privé de sortie ?! Est-ce là ce qu'on appelle une punition à Asgard ? Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? » **

Je sentais la colère monter sournoisement en moi, comme un poison. Il avait tué 80 personnes en moins de deux jours, puis des milliers durant l'attaque de New-York et il était SEULEMENT privé de sortie ?!

**« Et bien, considérant le fait que je sois le Dieu de la Bêtise, ça pourrait être une plaisanterie, cependant ce n'en est pas une. Tu n'es pas content de me voir, Faucon ? Ne t'ai-je pas manqué ? »** Répond-il.

Sa voix résonne à mes oreilles comme une musique. Est-ce un reste de la possession qu'il a effectuée sur mon esprit ? Je ne sais pas. Cependant, inconsciemment, mon arc se baisse, la corde se tend et la flèche tombe. Un battement de cil plus tard, Loki se trouve maintenant dans mon dos. Lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas m'effrayer, ses mains viennent se poser sur les sangles retenant mon carquois et les délacent. J'amorce alors un mouvement, mais il m'en empêche.

**« Chut… ne bouges pas. Te souviens-tu de tout, Faucon ? »**

**« Loki… » **

Ma voix s'éteint, je ne sais quoi lui répondre. Ses mains agrippent la fermeture de mon uniforme et la font descendre. L'air frais frappant la peau nue de mon torse me provoque un frisson. Et j'ai du mal en moi-même à savoir s'il s'agit d'un frisson de froid, de peur ou encore de plaisir.

**« Répond-moi, Clint » **

La voix de Loki est douce, hypnotique, elle m'invite à lui répondre mais mes sens sont concentrés sur les mains pâles qui parcourent mon torse.

**« Oui … oui, je me souviens »** répondis-je, après avoir fait de nombreux efforts de concentration.

**« Te souviens-tu comme mes mains étaient agréables sur ta peau, Faucon ? »**

Sa langue se promène distraitement sur mon lobe, descend sur mon cou puis remonte à nouveau. Un gémissement plaintif sort de ma bouche. Je suis censé donner l'alarme, crier à l'ennemi, Loki est là, dans ma chambre au SHIELD, mais ses mains sur moi me font tellement de bien. Il me murmure de me détendre, qu'il n'est pas là en ennemi, que nos soirées lui manquaient.

**« Loki… »** Ma voix se fait rauque.

**« Tais-toi Clint et fermes les yeux »** Me répond-il.

J'obéissais immédiatement. Il me retourne, me voilà face à lui, mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux pour autant. Il ne m'a pas donné l'autorisation de le faire et je me complais à lui obéir.

**« T'ai-je manqué, Faucon ? »** demande-t-il, presque suppliant.

Ma première réaction, c'est le mensonge, alors je réponds « Oui » et puis je me rends compte que ce n'est pas réellement un mensonge. Le Loki que connaissent les Avengers n'a rien à voir avec le Loki que j'ai appris à connaître. Il ne m'a jamais fais de mal, m'enjoignant de quitter la mission si jamais je me sentais en danger. Je n'ai rien dit de cela, je les voyais déjà faire venir une dizaine de psychiatres censés me guérir du syndrome de Stockholm que j'aurais soi-disant développé au cours de ma captivité. La vérité ? Loki prenait soin de moi, autant que je prenais soin de lui.

* * *

Le haut de ma combinaison a déserté mon corps, les mains de Loki s'attardent sur mes pectoraux, finissent par mes abdos. Ses lèvres glissent en douceur vers mes tétons, il en lèche un, presque timidement. Mes mains agrippent ses reins et le plaquent plus fort contre mon corps. J'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi, de retrouver la sécurité que j'ai connue sous son emprise. Ses lèvres se font plus exigeantes, elles lèchent, suçotent, mordillent mes tétons et moi je gémis faiblement, en tentant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Les sensations que provoquent Loki en moi sont indéfinissables. Mes mains déshabillent tant bien que mal l'homme qui prend soin de moi, puis elles glissent sur son torse, son dos, ses fesses. Mes yeux se rouvrent quand je ne sens plus la bouche de Loki sur mon torse, il s'agenouille face à moi et lève la tête vers moi.

**« Tes yeux, Faucon, fermes-les »**

**« Pourquoi ? Je veux te voir, j'en ai le droit … ? » **

Ma dernière phrase sonne plus comme une question voire une prière, mais tant pis. Je veux le voir s'occuper de moi comme personne ne l'a jamais fait.

**« Très bien, regarde-moi … » **

Il baisse tranquillement le bas de mon uniforme jusqu'au sol ainsi que mon boxer. Ses mains se saisissent de ma verge comme d'une relique précieuse, puis sa bouche se pose sur celle-ci. Je suis déjà humide et Loki aime ça, il lèche tout le liquide recouvrant mon sexe et fini par me prendre totalement en bouche. Mes mains se referment sur ses cheveux et serrent doucement, je me concentre pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ses va-et-vient sont lents mais terriblement bons. Je gémis bruyamment sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je plaque une de mes mains sur ma bouche pour empêcher un quelconque bruit d'en sortir, mais Loki n'est pas de cet avis.

**« Enlève cette main, Faucon … Enlève la ou je m'en vais » **

**« On va m'entendre Loki »**

**« La chambre est insonorisé, Faucon, laisse toi aller » **Me répond-il.

Ma main regagne ses cheveux, il reprend ses mouvements. De nombreux gémissements sortent à nouveau de ma bouche sans quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Une des mains de Loki taquine mon entrée. Il enfonce lentement un doigt en moi et je ne peux empêcher la crispation qui s'en suit. Mais sa langue fait des miracles et je parviens à me détendre à nouveau. Un second doigt suit le premier, la sensation de brûlure refait surface mais s'atténue très vite.

**« Loki…Loki…Loki » **

Je répète son prénom de manière presque désespérée et j'en viens à me demander comment j'ai fais pour vivre sans lui ces derniers mois. C'est comme si j'étais enfin complet, en paix avec moi-même depuis qu'il est entré dans ma chambre. Sa bouche quitte mon sexe et vient prendre ma bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé. Un gémissement de pur plaisir sort de ma bouche, au même instant où sa bouche s'est posé sur la mienne, ses doigts ont percutés ma prostate.

**« Clint… retournes-toi. Tu me veux, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Oh oui… Loki… je te veux, viens … »**

J'ai la vague impression de me comporter comme une chienne en chaleur depuis que j'ai prononcé cette phrase tout en me retournant et en tendant mon cul vers Loki. Mes mains sont posées contre le mur et tout mon corps se tend vers celui du Dieu derrière moi. Je veux qu'il me fasse sien. Sa tête se colle contre ma nuque et je le sens inspirer mon odeur tout contre ma nuque, il m'embrasse tendrement à la base des cheveux et s'enfonce doucement en moi.

Je ne peux que gémir, la légère douleur que je ressens est largement compensée par le plaisir qui résulte de cette pénétration. **« Loki… Loki… Loki … »** Je ne peux que répéter son nom tel un diabolique refrain sortant de mes lèvres. Cet homme me comble, dans tous les sens du terme.

Les mains de Loki agrippaient mes hanches, ses va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus soutenus, et mon bassin ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir à la rencontre des hanches de celui qui me faisait gémir. Des mots sortaient en pagaille de ma bouche, tous incohérents.

**« Si bon… Loki… manqué… Loki… plus… » **

J'avais un besoin viscéral de jouir et la jouissance montait, par vagues, je la sentais.

**« Loki … est-ce que… je peux…me toucher… est-ce que… … s'il te plait… besoin de … besoin de jouir, Loki … » **Suppliais-je, presque en larmes tellement le plaisir était grand.

**« Non, tu jouiras seulement grâce à moi, mon Faucon… »**

Ses coups de reins redoublent d'entrain et je ne peux rien faire de plus que laisser la jouissance venir et me submerger. Je ne gémis plus, je sanglote tellement le plaisir est intense… Et enfin, elle vient, me prenant tout entier, mon corps tout entier se contracte sous son assaut, je jouis sur le mur contre lequel il vient de me faire sien. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa semence me remplit et un nouveau sanglot quitte mes lèvres. C'est tellement bon. Mes membres tremblent, je ne tiens debout qu'avec le soutien de Loki qui me soulève soudainement pour me poser sur mon lit. A l'aide de la magie, il nous nettoie puis se rhabille. Je sens qu'il s'apprête à partir et n'empêche pas ma main d'aller attraper son pantalon.

**« Reste…s'il te plait » **Ma voix est enrouée d'avoir fait trop d'effort.

**« Je serais parti à ton réveil, Faucon »**

**« Je sais… mais tant pis, reste un peu » **Répondis-je.

Il s'allonge alors à côté de moi et lève le bras dans une autorisation muette à me blottir contre lui.

* * *

Après ceci, je ne pouvais que me rendre compte d'un fait irrévocable. Je n'étais plus qu'une chose, un pantin, soumis aux désirs d'un Dieu. Une petite chose gémissante que l'autre pouvait briser en un claquement de doigt. Mais il n'en ferait rien, car d'une certaine manière Loki Laufeyson tenait à moi. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ça non. Natasha avait raison, l'amour c'est pour les enfants. Mais il tenait à moi, comme je tenais à lui, malgré la possession, les meurtres, la tentative d'invasion et toutes les autres choses qui font qu'à un moment donné j'ai pu le haïr. Il n'en reste pas moins un protecteur, un ami … et un amant.


End file.
